A portion of the disclosure of this patent document contains material which is subject to copyright and trademark protection. The copyright and trademark owner has no objection to the facsimile reproduction by anyone of the patent document or the patent disclosure, as it appears in the Patent Trademark office patent file or records, but otherwise reserves all copyright and trademark rights whatsoever.
The present invention relates generally to a fitness monitoring system. More particularly, this invention pertains to a system and method for accepting, assessing, maintaining, training, monitoring, and providing direct feedback for individuals in a fitness program for improved results.
The present invention teaches a fitness monitoring system and method for accepting, assessing, maintaining, training, monitoring, and providing direct feedback for individuals in a fitness program for improved results. The method provides feedback on a member of a fitness program utilizing a computer system database and includes performing an initial assessment of the fitness characteristics of a member to gather initial assessment information, recording the initial assessment information in the computer system database, performing a final assessment of the fitness characteristics of a member to gather initial assessment information, recording the final assessment information in the computer system database, and calculating the changes in the health characteristics of the member stored in the database between the initial and final assessments.
An alternative method monitors the health characteristics of the member for multiple time intervals and calculates the changes in the health characteristics of the member stored in the database between the two time intervals.
A still further method teaches establishing program goals based on a desired client goal and comparing the health characteristics of the member stored in the database to the program goals stored in the database.
These method utilize multiple data resources for providing this feedback including diet and cardiovascular characteristics; a 7-Site Jackson, Pollock and Ward examination on the chest, axilla, triceps, subscapula, abdome, suprailium, and thigh; tape measurements on the shoulders, chest, waist, hips, upper arm right, upper arm left, thigh right, and thigh left.
Program goals for the clients are established utilizing several factors including establishing a target range for a heart rate of the member for a fitness session; measuring the health characteristics of the member; collecting diet and cardiovascular characteristics; selecting a client diet; predicting fluid loss; predicting member metabolism by activities performed over a time period; calculating CAMS; calculating PAMS; and calculating a cardiovascular requirement for fitness training associated with the client goals.
Other advantages of the present system and method include maintaining membership information and access, trainer information, and fitness program information and providing the ability to generate printed information for results and business contact letters.
These characteristics, the apparatus, and the method are presented in the following detailed discussion.